An area of ongoing research and development is managing virtual private network (hereinafter referred to as “VPN”) devices. In particular there exists a need for managing VPNs while limiting consumption of bandwidth and network resources.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.